


Lack of police brutality!

by babyklingon (asparagusmama), BabyKlingon



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [7]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Innocent gives clear instructions regarding a prisoner's transfer to Remand from the Custody Suite. Set just after the events during The Dead of Winter,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of police brutality!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Без полицейской жестокости!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633141) by [Seleniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana)



Jean Innocent walked up and down the length of the office picking out eyes in the sea of faces,

“Now I want a clean removal of Mortmaigne to remand centre.”

She stopped and stood with her arms crossed and her legs firmly planted to ground so she was grounded and calm.

“As much as I want to too we can't let him get off for police brutally. Alright?” 

She resumed pacing across the floor, “So no accidental falling down the stairs or hitting his head when he’s getting into the police car.” She stopped and put her hands on her hips. “And that means you John,” - she looked him in the eyes - “and you Janey.” 

She moved her eyes to someone else’s, “And you Alec.” 

She stared deep into the officer’s eyes and then moved onto all the people in the room. Looking into each person’s eyes as deep as the next.

Robbie Lewis looked fondly at his boss through glass of the door and then freaked out as he thought, ‘Fondly! Fondly! I’m thinking of Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent fondly!!!’ 

He went back to the office he and James Hathaway shared with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> A long time since babyklingon produced a fanfic in Lewis that she has actually written down or asked me to scribe. Unlike the past, all asparagusmama had to do was capitalize and add the odd comma and full stop :)
> 
> To newer people and causal readers, babyklingon is my daughter, so please be nice with any comments.


End file.
